part of the game
by kakkn
Summary: What if Kagome had a nack for shooting pool would trouble still find her and make her the damsel in distress waiting on a rescue? Two-shot to find out. Yes, they are O/C and yes, it's very A/U but you may still like it! The T is for language and slight violence.
1. part 1

**A/N: Hello! This will be a two shot I had to get it out cause it was clogging up my brain lol. I hope you enjoy! It is an out of character alternate reality fic that's just some fun with some of our favorite characters. Please read and review!**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

Part of the game: part 1

She leaned over the table, her body stretched tight as she lined up her sight. Her right arm pumped once, twice, 'SMACK' the cue ball rolled down the table hitting the far wall before making its way back towards her as she stood straight watching her work. Gently the small white ball tapped the infamous black ball right into the corner pocket beside her.

Flashing a brilliant smile at the man across the table her dark brown eyes watched cautiously as he pulled the money from his wallet and slammed it down on the table. A young woman close to the same age walked over and gathered the cash. Counting it out as she walked over to the winner of the game she asked, "How did you get him to bet three hundred on a game of pool?"

The winner pulled her long black hair up in a ponytail while shrugging her shoulders, "Guys will bet about anything to prove they can beat a girl."

Both laughed as the dark-haired girl picked up the old beaten-up case that held her dad's pool stick.

"Kagome, have you ever thought about going pro and leaving the bar scene?" The brunette asked as they sat down at the bar.

"Sure, Sango, but this is more fun and less taxes." The girls laughed loudly not caring about anyone else in the place.

Kagome and Sango had been playing from bar to bar crossing the country for shits and giggles for the last seven months. They had left home after Kagome turned 21. Sango, who had turned 21 six months before her had scoped out the bar scene in a few towns near their home town. She decided they could make some quick cash hustling pool. They didn't really see it as hustling though, it wasn't their fault if men saw two young, small women and thought easy win.

"Where to next?" Sango asked before throwing back her shot glass.

Kagome stretched her arms over her head, "Mmm... The hotel I think, I'm tired."

Sango never got a chance to comment, the crack of the pool balls breaking had grabbed Kagome's attention.

The girls looked across the smokey bar to the tables in the back that they had just left. Only one out of the three was being used. Two guys stood there examining the pattern the balls had scattered to. They were both tall with hair as black as Kagome's. One had his cut short and pulled back in a rat-tail. His left ear was pierced twice sporting small gold hoops. On his right forearm there were purple beads wrapped tight around the muscle. They looked religious but the language floating from the table sounded anything but. His deep purple shirt matched the beads and his dark denim jeans were tight but not what you'd call skinny, just a good fit.

The same could be said for the other man. Kagome caught herself staring as he stretched over the table making his snug fit jeans even tighter. She could admit the view from behind was a good one. Straightening back up he threw a long braid of jet black hair over his shoulder. Walking around the table Kagome noticed the front view was just as nice. His bright red tee was only tight enough to hug his well muscled arms, they weren't that over muscled that can go from gorgeous to gross in a matter of seconds. No, they were that 'Yes, tall stranger I would love to see you flex', type of muscular. You could see he was strong but when he was relaxed you'd never know how strong. Kagome could guess there was a nice set of abs under that red shirt as well. They both had tans that look natural so she was betting on construction work.

"SO...would you like a napkin for the drool?" Sango's sarcasm broke through the ogling

"No." Kagome sneered turning around to the bartender. "The men at the table, are they regulars?", she asked sweetly.

"Don't bother those two, Kagome." The bartender said.

She blinked brown eyes at him curiously. "I've been in here twice and you already know my name?"

The bartender laughed as he opened two coronas before sliding them down the bar. "You spent those two days beating every pool player in the place. You don't think those men sit here and whine about the woman who whipped their asses?"

"Ok, you got me there. So, why leave those two alone?" She asked now genuinely curious.

The bartender held up his finger showing her that he needed a minute then he walked to the other end of the bar. Kagome looked at Sango who just shrugged then both looked back to the pool table in the back. There were now three or four other men standing there. Talking and laughing, the man in the purple shirt pulled out a wad of cash wiggling it at other men. Two shook their heads, Kagome knew why. She had already taken everything they had cause they were gluttons for punishment. The other man ignored the men around him and continued methodically clearing the table of its' balls.

Kagome watched him carefully as he systematically removed the solids in the numerical order avoiding the eight and then did the same thing with the stripes. The bartender had walked back some time ago and was talking with Sango but Kagome was absorbed in watching the stranger and his technic.

"Ready to head out, K?" Sango asked tapping her spaced out friend on the shoulder.

"Um..." Kagome looked at the brunette next to her then back to the table the two men were now leaning against with their backs to her. "You know what, San, I think I've got one more game in me."

"Shit, Kagome, weren't you listening to the bartender a second ago?" Sango asked but she knew the answer, Kagome had been caught up in staring at the man shooting pool. "His name is Inuyasha Takahashi. The rumor is he dropped out of the pro circuit because of drug problems. The man in the purple shirt is Miroku Houshi his spiritual adviser helping him reform." Sango rolled her brown eyes like it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.

Kagome blinked twice at her friend looking at her in disbelief. "Seriously?" The name Takahashi was familiar but she figured big country lots of people could have the same name.

Sango shrugged using her straw to stir her new drink. "That's what the bar keep there said."

"Hm...well, weren't you just asking why not go pro? Let's see how I stack up." Kagome smiled as Sango deadpanned at her friend.

She loved Kagome she really did or she wouldn't be traveling around the country pretending they were living on winnings...but being rich and having no idea of money's value Kagome got a little reckless sometimes. Like challenging people said to be better than her and loosing all the money they had made and most they had put back. Now was clearly about to be one of those times.

Kagome didn't wait for Sango to reply, she jumped down from her bar stool and skipped over to the tables. Yes, she looked like an eager school girl. No, she didn't care.

"What's the in boys?" She asked leaning the back of her palms on the wood of the table drumming her fingers on the other side. All the men turned to look at her, some narrowed their eyes.

"Who the fuck said you can buy a turn this time?" One of the sore losers said.

"It's not her fault you lost every bet you made against her so fuck off!" Sango said coming up to stand next to Kagome.

The second she stopped the man in the purple shirt made his way around the table. Taking her hand so she had to turn towards him, he then fell on one knee. Sango looked over her shoulder and mouthed, "What the hell?", but all Kagome could do was shrug and watch.

"Beautiful maiden who appeared from the smoke that has clouded my vision, I must know the name such a glorious creature possesses." He looked at her with a sincere face and beautiful violet eyes.

"Shouldn't you give me your name with such an overly dressed up request?" Sango asked as she looked at the idiot on the floor.

"Forgive me, please. My name is Miroku."

"Sango. Now get up." She said impatiently looking at all the men staring at the scene that she didn't want to be a part of.

"Of course my dearest, Sango." He said rising before walking around her towards Kagome. He tried to take her hands but she shoved them deep in her pockets before he could. "And what might your name be?" He asked politely extending his hand.

Kagome studied it like his hand might bite before she placed hers' in it. "Kagome." She said giving his hand a shake but when she tried to pull her hand back Miroku pulled her in close. Suddenly she felt a hand on her ass but before her fist could find his face Sango's did. The sound of flesh hitting flesh and man falling from the surprise attack silenced the bar.

"What the fuck do you thing you are doing perv!" Sango shouted dragging Kagome away from her assault victim.

"Please, forgive my forwardness, I didn't realize you two were an item." Miroku said with a small eyebrow wiggle.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Calm down there pervy. I play if I damage my hands we have a bit of a hard time getting by. Plus, Sango doesn't like womanizer at all and is more than willing to do the hitting."

"I see." He said disappointment clear in his voice as he walked back to his friend who had watched the entire interaction silently. "Well, Inuyasha, what do you think? Are you willing to take the beautiful ladies money?

"Feh, money is money. It doesn't matter if it's from an ugly ass or a pretty bitch." He flashed a half-smile at the girls. Kagome narrowed her eyes at his smirk.

"Good, I do believe you will be the prettiest bitch I've taken money from. How much are you ready to lose?" Kagome asked in a sugary sweet voice as she opened her case and began reassembling her pool stick.

"However much you're ready to lose, I'll be more than willing to take." Inuyasha replied liking her attitude. He chalked his stick then handed it to Miroku.

Kagome smiled at the cocky man across the table from her. "I've never lost a thing." She knew there could be a double meaning in her statement and she wasn't sure why she felt the need to tease this guy but the need was there just the same.

Miroku choked on the beer he was drinking as the words came out of her mouth, Inuyasha however was not distracted even though a smirk caught the edge of his mouth. He gathered the balls into the triangle acting as if she hadn't said a thing.

"Then I'll let the Lady go first." He said once finished. He stood straight and looked Kagome dead in the eyes. Inuyasha's light brown eyes bordered on being golden even in the bar light. Kagome was mesmerized, she had never seen such eyes.

"We'll start easy then just 100?" She asked walking with the money held up in her fingers as she headed for Sango.

"Sure." He said nodding to Miroku. The perv held up the C-note for the girls to see then Kagome handed her's to Sango.

Chalking her stick Kagome surveyed the table looking for flaws before lining up the cue ball from the left side of the far end of the table. The balls broke apart with a loud crack. Two solids sank into the right corner pocket. Kagome never smiled only continued her serious stare at the table as she lined up her stick up with the cue ball to strike the green six. Calling the shot to land in the side pocket closest to Inuyasha, her stick gently tapped the ball. She watched as the ball rolled slowly to kiss the green six knocking it into the pocket.

Standing Kagome gripped her worn cue and walked around to the other side of the table. Inuyasha stood there watching her in her tight stretch jeans and green tee shirt. He leaned against a tall table that held a few beers making no-show of moving even though her shot was directly in front of him.

"Excuse me?" She asked when she realized the shot she needed would most likely jab her stick at him.

With a smirk he stepped only slightly out of the way but remained behind her. It wasn't proper billiard edict but she knew men in bars didn't follow edict.

"So, did you really do the pro circuit?" She asked lining up her next shot. "Four ball far corner." She said off handedly before letting the tip of her stick crash into the cue ball. The white ball knocked into the purple one, stopping as the purple took of with all the transferred momentum into the corner pocket. She turned to face Inuyasha waiting for his answer.

"Keh. Yea, I hit the pros for a while. I assume you already caught the story." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, I caught the cliff notes version." She said shrugging as she walked away from him. "I could care less about some bar rumors just humor me and act like you remember all the rules at a table." She smiled at him flirtatiously as she bent over to see what kind of shot she could get.

Kagome was back to where she had started at the far ened of the table behind the diamonds. The balls were broken up but not as broken in her favor as she would have liked. Since she was no good at jumping and wasn't stripes she would just have to make his shot as hard as she could. Gently she lined up and tapped the white ball so that it would rest as close to the black eight as possible.

"You want me to play by the rules but it looks like you fancy dirty pool." Inuyasha snipped at Kagome as she stepped back from the table.

"Nothing dirty about that. Why should I make it easy for you? I'm not asking for you to make it easy for me." She said resting her cue against her shoulder as she threw back a drink from the fresh corona Sango had set behind her.

Kagome watched the dark-haired man in front of her as he examined the table. She was having a hard time picturing him as someone who left the pros over something like a drug problem. Then she remembered that the Miroku guy was like his sponsor or something. Kagome looked at the guy in the purple shirt as he stared at the table in front of them. Every once in a while she would catch him looking at Sango who was sitting at a lower table not far from the game. San played but she didn't love the game like Kagome did. When Sango would look towards the game Miroku would turn his head so he wouldn't get caught staring.

"Ten left corner pocket." Inuyasha deep, gruff voice broke through Kagome's musing. She watched his set up and delivery. His entire body moved as one to stroke back and forth before the cue struck the ball and the ball struck the ten. The blue striped ball speed for the corner and sunk straight in. To his luck the cue ball stopped before following into a scratch.

Kagome took another swig as she watched him search for his next move. The balls were spread enough he could avoid the eight but her remaining balls were awkwardly positioned in front of two of his and her third would have to be sunk first before his from the angle he was now in. She gave him credit he didn't look bother by the setup in the table. Other men she had played were openly whining about shitty luck by this point.

"Thirteen off the seven in the side pocket." He called.

Kagome smiled softly most people who could jump the ball didn't have to use a combination. If he was the same level as her then she had a good chance to beat him. She watched almost eagerly as he tapped the cue ball hit her seven but instead of sending his thirteen into the called pocket it sent the ball in the other direction. Kagome squinted at the table as if that would change the outcome. Even most amateur players could make combinations shots without failing so miserably. She noticed that the men around whispered about how he could have missed it and wondering what was going on.

"Pro circuit, huh? So, does that get the girls lining up at your table to pretend to play the "pro" before slipping you their numbers?" Kagome asked as she walked up to the table.

Inuyasha laughed out loud finding humor in what she said. "Well, why did you come over here? Aren't you just here to pretend to play a pro?" He smiled at her full on and she noticed that his canines poked at his lower lip giving him a dangerous look.

"No." She said plainly with a smile. "I came over here to beat the man rumored to be a pro who quit. Then I'll have my fill of shits and giggles for the night before I'm off to my bed alone, phone number safely out of your hands."

Sango laughed loudly from the table behind her. Kagome threw a look at her friend over her shoulder. She decided to wrap the game up quickly and get her drunk friend out of there before the perv over there thought San was drunk enough to not knock him out. Last thing they needed was to be in another bar fight because Sango went from happy drunk to bitchzilla out to destroy every man in sight.

The table was set fairly simple to clear. Her seven and three were close together near the far corner pocket one could go in the corner and the other in the side. On the other side of the table her five was near a side pocket with his eleven in the way. She knew the move she'd make but it meant once again she would have to stretch across the table not far but far enough to give all the men gathered around a good view of her jeans squeezing her ass.

Kagome walked over to where Inuyasha was so she could line up. He didn't say anything but smacked Miroku on the arm and both moved to the other end of the table though Miroku didn't look pleased about it at all. Kagome couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips as she tried to focus on the game in front of her. Stretching over the edge but careful not to be laying on the table Kagome lined up her cue with the white ball. It was already resting against her seven all it would take was one quick crack to shift the energy from the one ball into the other sending it on to the side pocket.

"Seven in the side." She called as she drew back. Sure enough her hit only moved the cue ball a tiny amount but sent the seven into the corner pocket. Without a word she walked around the table and without being asked Inuyasha moved dragging Miroku with him.

"Three in the corner." She called as she readied to strike the cue. Kagome watched with satisfaction as the cue struck the three sending both rolling towards the pocket. The red ball fell into the pocket and the cue stopped a few inches before it.

Now all she needed was to get around his eleven to her five then sink the eight. From the angle the cue was she could get to her five but she would need to shot carefully or she'd hit his ball as well. Kagome walked over to the corner of the table where she needed to shoot from unfortunately that was where all the sore losers from her earlier games were gathered. Still she tried to ignore them and line up her shot.

"Hell, if I'd'a had this view while you was whipping my ass I wouldn't have cared so much to keep losing." One drunken idiot said getting laughs from the others.

"You didn't get any stretch views during your games? Shit that's part of why I'm broke just couldn't resist another game to watch her lean over that table." Another said in a voice that made Kagome roll her eyes.

"Who the hell needs a game to stretch out a fine piece of ass like that." Another said. Kagome heard a chair shift and slowly reached for her front pocket.

She looked up from her shot to Inuyasha who was glaring at the men commenting behind her. Then she saw it, he flinched like he was going to cross the table. Before he could move Kagome drew her hand from her pocket at the same time she turned around. She found herself face to face with a man twice her age and three times as drunk as Sango. He found himself with a sharp-pointed object pressed against one of the arteries in his neck.

There was commotion behind him what Kagome could only assume was the other men moving to see what had stopped their friend. But the sound of a gun clicking and a tisk tisk tisk from Sango's table drew the other two's attention.

"One move and this little pressure turns into a long gash on your neck." Kagome warned the man in front of her. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry but I feel like we are going to have to call this the end. Would you mind being awesome and braking down my cue. I'd do it myself but this one has a stupid look in his eye."

Inuyasha said nothing simple laughed to himself and grabbed the case for her cue after taking care to pack it for her he walked over and set it on the table near Sango who had her gun out in plain view like this sort of thing was nothing.

"Ok boys," Sango said placing a hand on the table to help her stand. "I'm a little drunk but that doesn't mean I'll miss you. In fact the chances of me shooting you and you not surviving to get the bullet out are doubled right now. Point is don't move and I won't pull this ready and waiting trigger." That said she grabbed the handle of Kagome's case and backed up to the other side of the table. To the men's credit they didn't even blink as she moved so all three men could be in her line of sight.

"Alrighty then big fella, you heard Sango. I'm going to back away and if you make a move she will shoot you the only question is will it be fatal or flesh wound." Kagome said as she stepped around the corner of the table without walking in front of Sango's line of sight.

Inuyasha had silently made his way back over to stand by a very intrigued Miroku. They watched the girls back away from the table never taking their eyes from the men who had caused the trouble. When Kagome was standing directly in front of him she stopped.

"The money on the table is yours, this interruption is my fault." Then she leaned over and swiftly kissed him on the cheek. "Hope we have another run in someday"

Sango took it for the cue it was and lowered her gun. Both took off running through the smoke-filled bar shouting apologizes to the bartender on their way out.

Inuyasha and Miroku stared after them for a minute before the voices of the dumbasses behind them drew their attention back to the table.

"Is there a reason you were going to let her win?" Miroku asked as he walked over to the table Sango had sat at and grabbed the bill she had left there. "I didn't see any signals between them about the money. Do you think this happens often?" Miroku asked but Inuyasha wasn't listening he was getting into it with the ass who had almost had his throat sliced by a woman who was maybe a buck twenty soaking wet.

"What the fuck is your problem, Inuyasha? It's not like I made a move on your girl. She's just a bar rat who was about to get what she's been asking for all night. We didn't miss the way she was talking during your game." The man said defensively.

Inuyasha didn't ever respond he simply cocked back and slugged the guy in the jaw. All Miroku could do was roll his eyes as he headed over to join so at least it would be two against three instead of three to one. He had to admit Inuyasha kept his life interesting.

Not long after the fight had started it was broken up by the police. Because of how drunk the three idiots were they tried to fight with the police officer and ended up taking the short ride down to the station. Inuyasha and Miroku smooth talked their way into a warning and being barred for the month.

Inuyasha could have cared less, there were other bars, hell there were other towns, but girls like Kagome Higurashi were few and far between. Yea, he had figured out who she was and honestly he figured she was lucky no one else had.

"So," Miroku began as they walked into their local Denny's for some after bar rumble breakfast. "are you going to tell me why you were about to let her win? I mean I get she was hot but you have wiped the table clean of other hot chicks with your first turn. For this girl you threw your turn." Inuyasha looked at him like he was crazy. "Don't even I saw you. There is no way THE Inuyasha Takahashi misses a simple combo like you did."

A host came and sat them in the smoking section, then told them their server would be there shortly. The two took a minute to look over their menus but Miroku spent more time eyeing his best friend trying to figure out what was up with him. One Inuyasha never let anyone beat him not even some hot, little mouthy chick. Two Inuyasha never let anyone talk to him like that not even some hot chick!

"Stop fucking staring people are going to get the wrong idea!" Inuyasha growled under his breath. "I'll tell you if you stop looking at me like you're about to shit yourself."

"Hey, fucker! I was trying to figure out your deal." Miroku defended but looked back at his menu just the same.

"Didn't you recognize Kagome?" Inuyasha asked but Miroku just shook his head while deciding what to eat. "She's Kagome Higurashi, daughter of world billiard champion Yaru Higurashi."

"Sorry about the wait. I'm Kikyo, I'll be your server this morning. Can I start you both off with some drinks?" The waitress smiled politely as both men sat staring at her, finally she became uncomfortable with there looks and had to ask, "Is there something wrong?".

Inuyasha was the first to jump back to his senses. "No, sorry, we are being rude." He said kicking Miroku under the table. "I'll orange juice."

"I'll have the same." Miroku said trying not to stare and failing.

"Seriously, do I have something on my face or is my hair messed up?" Kikyo asked genuinely worried that the guys kept staring.

"No, it's just you look familiar, like someone I know." Inuyasha said before giving her his order.

"We'll I hope she's not someone you don't like. I'd hate to look like a bad memory." With that Kikyo took Miroku's order and walked off.

"Did you see that? They could have been sisters. How are you so sure that Kagome from the bar is Kagome Higurashi? If they look a like our waitress could be mistaken in the same way." Miroku said leaning back as Kikyo returned with the drinks only to leave again without a word.

"Keh, she's a Higurashi." Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in the booth. "I wonder what the hell she's doing out here in dives like that?"

"What do you mean?" Miroku had never paid attention to other pros much less there families and lives, but Inuyasha had idols in the game and Higurashi was the main one.

Inuyasha had finally made the pro circuit the year that Yaru had retired. It had bummed Inu out that he'd never face his idol so he set out to break all his records instead. When he was on the brink of breaking the last one Yaru was announced to have passed from cancer he had been secretly fighting. The last record still stands in his name and Inuyasha stopped caring about the game, finally he dropped from the circuit all together.

"I mean her family home is somewhere in northern California. So what the hell is she doing in the middle of New Mexico?"

Miroku shrugged he didn't know but he wouldn't mind running into that Sango girl again. She was hot and dangerous, he was powerless to resist.

Inuyasha realized Miroku had become lost in his own thoughts and that was fine he was done talking and their food had arrived. Quietly they ate, both thinking on the strange women they'd just met. When Kikyo brought the bill she slipped Inuyasha her number with a smile. He took it knowing he'd never call but he took it just the same.

"Different bar tomorrow?" Miroku asked as they walked to their separate cars.

"Different state I think. I'm over New Mexico." Shredding up the number he'd been given he let the wind catch the paper, blowing it from him.

**A/N: Part two coming soon! For my Chances Worth Taking readers, I am super sorry about your wait. I had pages sent to me from my publisher and had to finish those before the dead line. I will be posting the next two chapters around the first of June so be on the look out! Thank you for reading, please review :)**


	2. part 2

**A/N: See I told you all coming soon. :)**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the manga/anime characters. However any original characters in this fic belong to me.

Part of the game: part two

"Alright so do you want to explain to me why we are in the middle of Louisiana staying in yet another French Quarter hotel?" Sango asked looking out the balcony window of their room. "It almost seems like you've found a place that you're fond of."

Kagome laughed from the bathroom, "If you really thought that you wouldn't have asked why we are here." Kagome's fingers finished the last twists of her braid and tied it off with a ponytail holder. "All yours. Don't forget to pull your hair up this time."

Sango mouthed the words back at Kagome in a squeaky voice as she walked by her friend. "You know if you'd make sure your tops fit snug every time so you didn't accidentally flash some insecure chick's obviously unfaithful boyfriend we wouldn't have to make sure our hair is pulled up."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she went to the dresser to pick a shirt.

"And don't fucking roll your eyes, K." Sango yelled from the other side of the door. "It's not like you to dress up to go to the bars anyways. Oh...I know what it is. It's the rumor of the pool player who played pro but is now traveling around, isn't it." Sango threw the door open and stared at her dark-haired friend who was still acting like shirts were the coolest thing in the world. "Hell, that's it isn't it! You've been dressing nicer since we heard that rumor. You think we'll run into Inuyasha don't you?"

Kagome gapped at her friend like a fish. "Wh...No...Psh...You..that's silly, why would I care if we ran into him or not?" She grabbed a shirt and threw it on only to grimace at the plain style of the red babydoll tee.

"See, right there! You love your babydoll tees, they don't hang low, they don't ride up to high. No body gets the wrong idea more than usual. But lately you've been dressing extra cute and now I have a mug shot in two states and you have one in three. There is a slew of bars we can't even return to!"

"Ok, first we aren't pirates so what's with that word. Second who cares they weren't the best bars anyways. Third I'll wear the babydoll if only to prove to you that I'm not dressing up hoping to see Inuyasha again, alright." Kagome said as she sat on the bed and pulled her boots on. "Now get finished. There this bar I heard about on the edge of town that is supposed to be a hot bed for pool players and the weather should be perfect for the new bikes."

This time Sango rolled her eyes walking back into the bathroom. "Your mom would shit a brick if she knew you not only won two bikes in a pool game but we are driving them around."

"She's gonna figure something's up when the car arrives on a trailer with a 'We got new wheels' note taped to the steering wheel." Kagome laughed as she walked out through the balcony doors and breathed deep the night air.

Kagome knew she could try to bullshit Sango as much as she wanted but they both knew she had her ears open for rumors of Inuyasha since New Mexico. He had never said he was traveling like they were, for all Kagome knew he lived in New Mexico. She figured if chasing rumors didn't pan out she could always swing through that small town on their way home, whenever she decided that was.

Sango came out with her hair pulled high in a tight ponytail that swung down to the middle of her back. She had on her flare jeans that concealed the small hand gun strapped to her ankle. She decided that if she wasn't going to stop Kagome she needed to be ready to defend them both better. Her pink peasant top hid the other hand gun at the small of her back.

"So you can look cute but I can't?" Kagome asked stepping in the room to grab her new leather jacket she bought to match the bike out front. It had two golden blades on it that crossed on the back. They matched the golden blades that were on the black tank of the bike.

Sango threw on a jacket and they headed down the stairs. Each girl mounted her bike earning plenty of looks. The pipes rumbled loudly as the girls maneuvered the bikes out of their spots into the street before hitting the gas and speeding out of town.

Kagome had been right there was a bar outside of town. It seemed a hot spot for bikers so it was nice that they'd fit in, unless someone was friends with the gang they got the bikes from. Kagome figured the odds of that were slim and she had won fair and square.

Inside was thick smoke, wood floor, hard rock and half dress women hanging on over leathered men. No one stared as they walked in which was good some bikers didn't like new people in their places. The place was much bigger inside than the outside looked. Ten tables in total littered the bar, all of them busy.

The girls made their way to the bar to order before surveying. The bartender didn't look more than seventeen as he came over. "Hey, I'm Shippo. What can I get cha?" He asked above the noise.

Kagome couldn't stop herself, "How old are you? Can you even drink?"

"I don't have to drink to serve you one, sweetheart." He flashed a toothy grin at her that made her eyes roll.

"Two corona no lime." She shouted back. The red-headed boy handed her the bottles as she handed him money.

"So, what brings you two to our little slice of heaven?" Shippo asked while he filled a draft before sliding it down the bar to the girl who was tending that end. "That's Kirara she'll help you if I'm busy. Don't stare at the hair its new she like to try new things."

That did it both girls had to look. There at the other end of the bar was a girl who looked as young as Shippo with twin low pig tails that hung almost to her butt. Her hair seems extremely blonde with about four inches of black at the tip of each tail.

"Well, cool she's so confident to do something like that." Sango said focusing on her beer as she turned around to look at the bar they were in. This was the last kind of place Kagome needed to get reckless in. They'd either end up with new mug shots or on the missing persons list.

"The pool brings us in. I heard you have some really good players swing through here." Kagome said to Shippo before taking a chug of her beer.

"The pool, huh? Yea, most of the players in here have been playing all their lives. Right now the goal is taking the throne from the ex-pro that wondered in." Shippo said nudging his head toward a far corner of the bar that you could hardly see. "Real ass that guy."

Sango looked over her shoulder at Kagome showing she had heard the whole conversation. She spun around on her stool still looking at her friend.

"What!?" Kagome asked in a defensive voice but Sango wasn't fooled. "Ok, so there was a couple of rumors a few towns ago about an ex-pro or wannabe pro setting up shop at a biker bar. Sue me for wanting to check it out, you ever think maybe I just want to finish the game?"

Sango pointed her finger at her friend, "I'm not talking to you right now." Then she turned to the bartender who looked confused but still amused by the women in front of him. "Hey, chuckles, does pro have a name?"

Shippo frowned at the chuckles comment, "I think you should be nicer if you want information from me."

Sango sighed great a mind of his own. "I'm sorry, Shippo. When Kagome aggravates me everyone gets caught in the crossfire. Does this pro have a name.'

"I'm sure he does, most people do." Shippo snickered filling a shot and sliding it down. He laughed when Sango looked about to blow. "Ok, is names Naraku but that's all I know. I don't ask and one of his girls comes for his drinks, so I don't have to talk to him."

"Well, I'm ready for a good game!" Kagome said jumping off her stool. "Let's go see how good this pro is."

She took off walking before Sango could say anything but Shippo reached across the bar and grabbed Sango's arm. "If you're here for pool there's other players. Naraku is bad news he plays to win and plays for high stakes if you know what I mean. Your friend should look elsewhere for a game."

Sango tapped Shippo on the hand. "Don't let her size fool you, she can hold her own better than you'd think. She'll knock him down a peg and then we'll be out of your hair." She smiled as he shook his head but she had a bad feeling as well. Kagome might be biting off more than they both could chew.

"Inuyasha, can't we get a hotel and some company?" Miroku whined...again...for the fifth time...in a half hour.

"Go if you want but I maybe in another town by morning and I'm not waiting for your sorry ass." Inuyasha said walking into another nothing bar, in a slightly more than nothing town on the hunt for the game he'd missed out on.

"But this part of Louisiana is lovely this time of year!" Miroku called out following his friend against his better judgement.

"Oi!" Inuyasha called out to the giant of a bartender.

"Name's Jinenji, what can I get you?" The man said in a slow deep voice.

"Information on a pool player that might have swung through and a shot of Jack." Inuyasha sat on the nearest stool as the man poured his drink.

"You are the second person in a week to come in asking about another player." Jinenji said handing Inuyasha the shot.

"Really? Who else was looking maybe we are looking for the same person." Inuyasha asked throwing back the shot.

"She was a sweet little thing looking for some guy who had dropped from the pro circuit." Inuyasha started coughing violently. "Now what did she say her name was?"

"Kagome?" Miroku asked slapping Inuyasha hard across the back while Jinenji nodded. The slap earned him a heated glare. "Saving your life dude," Miroku defended, "or would you rather she found out you choked to death on Jack? If you ask me that Obit title sends the wrong message."

Inuyasha looked like he wanted to rip his friend's voice box out so he would shut up but sadly he decided against it. Clearing his throat he asked, "Did she say where she was headed?"

Jineji looked at the strange men in his bar but figured she wouldn't be where she had said chances were good she'd have moved on by now. "Thirty minutes south there's a small town. She was heading there to check out the biker bar when you first get into town. Chances are good she's moved on. The rumor of a pro being there was old when I gave it to her."

Inuyasha slapped some money down for the bill and the information with a mumbled thanks him and Miroku left the bar. Thirty minutes later they found themselves in the only biker bar in a small town. He didn't waste time going in and asking about Kagome.

"Yea, I saw her." A biker said sitting down next to Inuyasha at the bar.

Inuyasha decided right away he didn't like the guy. His black hair was pulled high in a pony tail and he had bright blue eyes that stared with equal dislike. His vest had the logo of The Wolf Tribe on it. Inuyasha felt like growling for some reason he didn't understand.

"So, what can you tell me?" Inu asked the guy.

"I can tell you I am Koga, leader of this wolf tribe and she's my woman, Mutt face." The biker said taking a big drink from his beer.

"Mutt face?" Inuyasha asked looking at the man like he was an idiot.

"Yea, there's just something about you that seems muttly to me." That was all Inuyasha was going to hear. His fist came up and collided with Koga's face.

The biker was caught off guard but quickly found his bearings and started fighting back. The two started rolling around the bar, throwing each other around. To Miroku's relief none of the other members tried to join in.

"Koga has a bad habit of getting in fights." One of the members said leaning next to the bar beside Miroku.

"It doesn't help that your friend is just as short-tempered." Another said from the other side.

"I'm Ginta. That's Hakkaku. We saw your friend a few days ago she won Koga's two favorite bikes in an all night pool marathon." Ginta explained.

"After her and her friend had their car towed they took off on the bikes. Koga has been talking about making her his woman ever since." Hakkaku chimed in.

"It's not going to happen though." Ginta said plainly.

"Why's that?" Miroku asked as he flinched seeing a hard hit Koga took from Inuyasha.

"She was looking for rumors of an ex-pro." Ginta explained.

"I hope your friend doesn't have his hopes up cause she seemed determined to find this guy." Hakkaku added.

"Either, way do you guys know where she headed?" Miroku asked watching the pathetic wrestling match continue.

"South, right?" Hakkaku asked Ginta.

"Yea, there's a town thirty-five minutes south of here just follow the highway. South of town there about four miles is another biker bar. The ex-pro supposedly set up shop there." Ginta said shrugging his shoulders.

Miroku shook both of their hands, "Thank you, gentlemen.", then he walked over to the scuffle and locked his arms around Inuyasha's arm so he could drag him off of Koga. "Come on tough guy, we got our lead." He said leading Inuyasha to the door.

"You better stay away from my woman, Mutt face!" Koga shouted getting up off the floor.

Miroku was hoping to get Inuyasha out of the door before he could say anything.

"Fuck you, Flea bag! She ain't your woman and never will be!" Inuyasha shouted before the door shut.

Well at least it was close.

"My, Kagome, I must say you are better at the game than most of the men that walk in here. What are we now three to two in your favor?" Naraku purred as he stepped closer to where Kagome was standing.

Sango didn't like the whole situation. She had tried to get Kagome to leave after the first win but Naraku had demanded a chance to win back some of his dignity and it had been all down hill from there. They were in the back corner where you couldn't see shit going on in the rest of the place which meant no one could see shit going on where they were. Naraku had a chick who stayed at his table watching and three guys at the door who looked like they might eat bullets for breakfast.

"You should have quit when we were tied, Naraku. Now I will have to leave you with my extra win over your head." Kagome said as she tried to walk backwards away from him only to find the wall had snuck up on her.

"Why don't we make another bet? Clearly we both have money to lose so it is no real incentive to win." Naraku snapped his fingers and one of the men at the door rush Sango. Knocking her out with a solid elbow to the head. Kagome slowly stuck her hand in her pocket but Naraku saw the move she made. "I wouldn't." He said plainly pointing to the man who was now tieing Sango to a chair while the other pointed a gun at her head.

"So you want me to play for Sango's life!?" Kagome asked in disbelief. "Are you fucking insane?"

"Maybe." He shrugged as if it didn't bother him. "No, Juuroumaru and Muso are simply keeping your friend out of the way. You, Kagome Higurashi will play to save yourself." Naraku gently ran a finger down her cheek making Kagome want to vomit.

So she did the next best thing, she spit in his face. "Fuck off you ass! Let Sango go or I'm going to call the cops."

Naraku wiped the spit from his face before back handing Kagome to the floor. "I don't think so you little bitch. I know who you are and I know you've been on the road hiding from mommy for almost a year now. Cell phone have GPS, wouldn't wanna risk being found before your little rebellion is done. Goshinki there isn't going to let you pass so how the hell are you going to call anyone?" Naraku laughed as he looked down and Kagome's shock expression. "What did you think, princess? That the real world was all fun and games?"

"What the hell do you want?" Kagome demanded not moving from the floor.

"I told you, you are going to play to save yourself. You win, you and your friend go free. You lose you are my prisoner until you dear mommy pays the ransom." Naraku spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She won't pay." Kagome said defiantly.

"Daddy dead, brother still young and in high school, yes she'll pay to bring her little girl home. Now enough talk!" Naraku clapped his hands smiling at the girl in the corner who rolled her eyes before getting up and bringing him his cue.

Kagome used his distraction to finish reaching in her pocket like she had tried before. Swiftly she brought out the metal arrowhead she carried and moved to jab at his neck. Naraku caught her move out of the corner of his eyes and was able to grab her wrist before she was close enough to cause any damage to him. He pulled her arm high over her head and dragged her closer to himself.

"Wrong move." He said forcing his lips down on her's.

Kagome was furious, she felt his slimy tongue press against the outside of her lips. She opened her mouth only to bite down as hard as she could on his lip or tongue whichever she had caught. When the taste of metal hit her tongue she spit it out on the floor and kept spitting until the back of a hand caught her face again.

"You rack." Naraku said pressing his hand to his now bleeding lip.

Somehow Kagome had managed to keep her weapon and the psycho hadn't harmed Sango any further. All she had to do was win the game and then they'd be free. Yea, she believed that as far as she could throw the crazed bastard. Why couldn't her luck be that she had stumbled upon Inuyasha? She wasn't even sure this Naraku had ever been in the pro circuit.

"How many more miles!?" Inuyasha nearly shouted at Miroku.

"I don't know like ten more minutes then we hit the town, the bar is south of town." Miroku yelled back as he sped down the highway.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and slumped in his seat. Miroku had thrown him in the passenger side and jumped in the driver's seat. It seemed like a good idea at the time because Miroku had the directions. But as the road stretched on Inuyasha was getting more and more impatient with Miroku drive only ten over the speed limit. There was no one else on the road Inuyasha didn't understand why not floor it. If Kagome ran into trouble or was done playing she could leave the bar, head to her hotel and the trail could be cold.

Luckily all his mental complaining had passed the ten minutes or so to reach the town. When he looked out of the window they were driving past the last few building on the way out of town. The road once again stretched out black and deserted in front of them.

"Where the fuck is this place?" Inuyasha asked.

"They said like four miles south of town." Miroku said just as they started seeing lights from bar light up the darkness.

Bikes littered the front with only a few cars and trucks on the lot. Inuyasha didn't wait for Miroku park the car, he jumped out and ran inside.

His sudden entrance got a few stares from the crowd around but he ignored them so they ignored him. Inuyasha walked straight for the bar and the kid behind it.

"Hey, Runt!" He called out getting Shippo's attention. "A girl came in here looking of a pro to play-" Inuyasha didn't get to finish the sound of glass shattering in the very back of the bar got their attention.

"That'd be her and the dude she challenged is BAD news." Shippo said pointing to the back where more noise was coming from.

Inuyasha turned to head back that way when the door burst open again. "I am Koga, leader of The Wolf Tribe the only thing I want," he announced scanning the room spotting Inuyasha, "is him!"

"Not now, Flea bag!" Inuyasha shouted making his way to the back.

When he got around the corner he could see what the noise was about. Sango was tied to a chair but swinging it around trying to keep some bastard from the gun she kept kicking around the floor. There were tables over turned and beer bottles broken on the floor but what really made him see red was next to the pool table.

There was Kagome, he had really found her. Problem was she had found trouble again. The man next to her was strangling her as he lifted her up on her tiptoes. Inuyasha recognized him immediately.

"You little bitch! Tell me how you made that shot! There's no one alive who can beat that set up!" Naraku screamed in her face.

"Well...I guess...you were wrong." Kagome wheezed out.

"Naraku Onigumo!" Inuyasha shouted causing Naraku to lower Kagome slightly.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Inuyasha Takahashi?" Naraku sneered at the intrusion.

"Let her go, we're leaving." Inuyasha said trying to keep the three goons who were now watching him and Naraku in his sight.

"I don't think so." Naraku said nodding to the goons. The two not trying to control Sango moved towards him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing running back here, Mutt face!" Koga's angry voice came around the corner. Seeing the scene in front of him, he became angry for a new reason. "Hey, you bastard! Get your hands off my woman!"

"Your woman, huh?" Naraku jeered at the new comer before turning to Kagome. "You've been quite busy haven't you? Making boyfriends out of pro circuit drop-outs and reject bikers." Kagome struggled against his hand, kicking at him trying hard to get him to let go but he only tightened his grip on her neck. Kagome could see the black slipping in on her vision.

Inuyasha and Koga watched her struggle but there were two blockheads in their way. Neither had to say anything they had a silent agreement to work together to get Kagome. The men they fought were big but sometimes big doesn't mean better.

Miroku wandered onto a scene he hadn't been expecting. Inuyasha and Koga were fighting against two large men on one side of the room. Sango was tied to a slightly broken chair kicking a man and scooting a gun out of his reach. A woman sat in the back watching it all like she was bored out of her mind and a strange man held Kagome by the neck watching the four men fight each other.

It didn't take anytime to take in the whole scene and decide what to do. The man next to Sango was busy focusing on her, so Miroku snuck up on him and hit a pressure point on the back of his neck. He man fell to the ground out cold.

"My dearest, Sango, may I offer you some help?" Miroku asked moving behind her to untie the ropes.

From the other side of the room was a huge crash, the two looked over to see Inuyasha panting and his opponent laying on his back on top of a broken table down for the count. Inuyasha turned his attention to Naraku who was now holding Kagome's body in front of his own like a shield with his hand still on her throat and her own arrow tip to her neck.

"What will you do, Inuyasha?" Naraku asked as the dark-haired man hesitated.

A gun fired from the other side of the room. Naraku's grip on Kagome slipped and she fell forward. Inuyasha rushed for her, catching her before she hit the ground.

"Thanks." She breathed out relaxing in his lap where they had landed on the floor.

"Don't move you crazy fucker!" Sango yelled. "I have more than enough cause for self-defense so if you move I'll shoot you in the head."

Miroku hung up his cell phone and pocketed the device. "The cops are on their way. You just have to hold the gun on him for five minutes."

Naraku stood holding his arm that now had a lovely bullet wound in it. "You can stand there all you want. This will never hold in court."

"Why not?" The woman from the back asked. "I'm more than wiling to testify on everything I saw tonight. I think on the assault and threat of kidnapping alone you should be on the inside for a while." She smiled from her seat as Naraku glared at her.

"I'll say you were involved, Kagura!" Naraku yelled realizing he was about to be royally screwed.

"Say it all you want. All of their stories will support that I sat here completely uninvolved except for handing you a harmless pool cue." Kagura replied.

From their seat on the floor Kagome and Inuyasha watched the psychotic man become irate at the woman on the other side of the room. Both were just glad the ordeal was over, then Kagome was scooped up and away from Inuyasha.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Koga asked standing her on her feet and wrapping an arm around her waist. "I wouldn't have let that fucker over there be the first to get you but I had let him take the smaller guy. Mine took longer to knock out." Koga said as he began to rub small circles on her back.

Placing her hands on his chest she gently pushed away from him. "Thank you, Koga, for your help. It really was a shock to see you show up here." Kagome said politely stepping back from him but he grabbed one of her hands and fell on a knee. "What are you doing?" She asked impatiently.

"Kagome, since you came into my bar and won my bikes I have fallen in love with you. Will you be my woman?" Koga asked in the most serious voice possible.

If Sango didn't have to stay focused on the crazy man in front of her who was glaring down the barrel of her gun then she would have gawked at the idiot on the floor. Inuyasha however didn't have such a distraction. He stood up and pulled Kagome away from the kneeling biker so she was slightly behind him.

"What's her full name, Koga? Where is she from? Who is her family? What do they do for a living?" Inuyasha asked feeling Kagome shift nervously behind him.

"That's all shit that can be learned. I don't-"

"Then the important stuff. Whose cue does she use? What's her favorite shot? How does she prefer to break?" Inuyasha asked staring at the confused biker.

Kagome stepped around Inuaysha as the cops walked in and began taking statements and cuffing Naraku. "Do you know those answers?"

"Your dad's cue. He used it his entire career said it was a wedding gift from your mom's dad." Kagome stared at him like he had another head. "Your favorite shots are side pockets not the corners long shots though you are good at those too. You break off to the left because you father broke right."

"So, you knew like he knew." She gestured to Naraku who was being taken from the room. He narrowed a glare at Kagome before he was taken from the bar. "He played dad in the finals for the world championship." She commented offhandedly.

"How'd you figure that?" Inuyasha asked.

Koga all but forgotten slipped quietly from the room. With the girl lost he didn't need to be tied up in a police investigations. The things his gang did were not what you'd call legal.

"I was at that game. Obviously he was younger so I didn't recognize him but I recognized his style. I thought he was copying the guy dad played until he set up the last game. How, I don't know but he set it up to be exactly like the game he lost to my dad. Guess he wanted some revenge satisfaction. I don't know?"

"Does it matter he was crazy!?" Sango said walking over.

"The police said we can leave but not to leave town they have more questions." Miroku said joining the others. "Might I suggest a victory breakfast?"

"I could go for some food." Kagome said walking to her cue where it lay on the floor. After she made the winning shot Naraku had grabbed her so quick it fell out of her hand. "Then when this is all over I think you boys should come with us." She smiled at Inuyasha. "There's someone who's going to want to thank you in person."

He smirked at her and nodded as she walked back to the group. Together they walked outside into the predawn air.

"San, give Inuyasha your key and you ride with Miroku." Kagome called out earning a look from her friend to which she replied with puppy dog eyes.

"Only if her key starts the one with the golden blades. It's far more my style than the one with the pink looking jewel in the ripples." Inuyasha said admiring Kagome's bike.

She looked torn for a second then took the key from her laughing friend and handed her's to Inuyasha. "I'm letting you ride my bike souly for the fact that if you hadn't shown up we'd more than likely be dead."

"Keh, you're letting me ride it because you love me and your glad you don't have to look for me anymore." He teased firing up the bike as Kagome stared at him in shock.

Sango and Miroku laughed all the way to his car as they heard Inuyasha take off with Kagome hot on his tail. They knew that the truth even if those two wanted to deny it. They fell for each other in New Mexico over a shared love for a game and the mystery of each other.

**A/N: And there you have it. Turns out Sango stopped Naraku but the boys did help ;) Neways I hope you'll like it. I know it's not the usual but I had fun with it. Thank you for reading please leave a review. **


End file.
